Black Jack
by Silver Ling
Summary: "Where does the name Black Jack come from?" Black paused and sneered at her, "Where do you think, stupid?" Alice bit her lip nervously, "...You?" Black Joker x Alice


(´･ω･`) HAY guys! Happy Halloween~ I always try to update on Saturdays so if I forget, well sue me. But I try to update the next sat. My grades are pulling up (finally), i`m going trick or treating as Alice hahahahaha ヽ(´ー`) Also, did I mention this isn`t a song fic? I know! I`m proud of myself too! Too bad this won`t happen too often, *cries* Black is a _total_ tsundere for Alice tee hee~ Black`s vocabulary is full of vulgar words~ Or is that just me? TEEHEE

*Disclaimer*  
I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice because if I did, everything would be much more "interesting" ufufu…(*´∇｀*)

**Black Jack**

Alice stared up at White curiously, "What game shall we play today?"  
"Hmm...how about Black Jack?" White grinned. "How about we play shove a pole up your-mmph!" White had put his hand over the mask, laughing nervously.  
"Say Alice, do you know where the name Black Jack came from?" Alice looked up in surprise, "No, I don't. But now that you mention it, i'm kinda curious." Alice could feel Black boring a hole in her head.  
"Well why don't we find out?" "Really?", her eyes gleamed. "'We', as in you." "Eh? Wait, what?" "See you later Alice~" he grinned. The world around her was fading in and out to the dark, solitary prison she knew well.  
"Hmph. Stupid bitch. Look what you did! Now I have to babysit you, check the prisoners, punish them-" "Where does the name Black Jack come from?" Black paused and sneered at her,  
"Where do you think, stupid?" Alice bit her lip nervously, "...You?" "No shit Sherlock. I invented the game, I made the rules, and since you were stupid enough to fall for White's trap, YOU have to play." he grinned maliciously.  
"So pay attention you brat!" she quickly scrambled to her knees. "Guess things right, and you get a prize," "Can I pick my prize?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." She gave a small smile. "However, guess things wrong, and you'll be punished,"  
She frowned heavily. "Alright, the object of the game is to get twenty-one as the sum with _only two_ cards. But White had to be a dick, so now as long as you get twenty-one, or a sum that's higher than mine, you win.  
Just so you know, if your sum is larger than mine, it can't be higher than twenty-one or you're busted." Alice took mental notes on the rules just in case. "Pop quiz time! Why did I use twenty-one as the objective of the game?"  
"What? This wasn't even in the lesson-" "Answer. Now. Or. Be. Punished." Alice twiddled her thumbs somewhat scared, "B-because you were twenty-one at the time?"  
Black clicked his tongue, "Yeah, I still am too, so this game is pretty recent." She gave a sigh of relief. "Next is why I invented this game. Did you know that when YOU'RE not here, White comes and bothers ME?" he glared.  
"So when he does, he always pesters me about playing cards with him, or some of the prisoners. Shit no, they're prisoners for a reason! But then he says 'well if you play and they lose, you can punish them!' and then I asked him what if they won? But he just shrugged it off and said 'let them go back to their cells? their punishments directed towards others?' So I thought 'hey, it's my game, my rules, so I needed a name right?' so next question, why do you THINK it's called Black Jack?"  
Alice's eyes darted around nervously, the prisoners were starting to gather around, and then it dawned on her. "Because your name is Jack and you've become fond of the nickname i've given you?" she answered with a bit more confidence.  
"Tch. That was an easy one! That doesn't count!" "What? No way! You just can't stand losing at something so trivial!" The prisoners watched the two bicker back and forth until Black suggested that they play a 'real' game.  
"You're really pissing me off, how about we play? If I win, you become my prisoner," he could already imagine the destruction he could bring upon the other Role Holders. "And if I win?"  
"Eh do whatever you want. Can't guarantee you'll win though." Black pulled out a deck of cards, old and tattered from previous abuse. He dealt one to himself and to Alice face down, and another face up for the both of them.  
"Do you know why I call it 'hit or stay'?" Alice shook her head. "Feh. Hit or stay came from my prisoners willing to take the risk and _try _to beat me, which leads to me hitting them, or they play it safe and stay far away." he put the deck down.  
"Hit or stay?" Alice took a quick peek at her cards and gulped. "S-stay..." Black smirked, "So you know you're gonna lose eh?" He flipped his cards, "Twenty. Beat that, stupid." She shakily flipped the cards over that read twenty-one.  
"W-what the fuck?" She flinched back in surprise, "I guess I win." "Yeah, right. Beginner's luck. One more round, I'll beat you this time."  
The prison was crowded around the two, the foreigner who beat their Warden has gotta be pretty incredible to go ten rounds straight and still beat him.  
"Agh, it must be White's fault." "You called?" White's cheery smile held a sense of suspicion behind it. "Yeah, what the fuck did you do to my cards? There's no way a little brat could win TEN straight rounds!"  
She stuck her tongue out in his direction. "Haters gonna hate!" "Cheaters gonna cheat!" he blew a raspberry in response. "Heh, well I did do something to help her out, after all, she is your favorite too," he laughed at Black's expression, a mix of shock, embarrassment and a little betrayal. "You asshole. I hate you so much right now." "Ah ah, but I think we all know who you like~" Awes could be heard from the crowded area.  
"S-shut the fuck up you guys! Get back to your cells! And you, cheater! Go back to the other Role Holders!" "But where's my reward?" "I'll tell you what it's not, getting your ass beat. I'll punish you next time!"  
"Oho! Black, I didn't know you were so kinky!" "Agh! White, get out, get out, GET OUT!" Alice stood there thinking what to do next, "Hey Black?" "What? Whaddaya want now!"  
She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She stood back and smiled, "That's my prize, okay?" He blushed and looked away, pretending to scowl.  
Black reached forward and pinched her cheeks and pulled on them. "Yeah? Well...that's your punishment okay? Don't go telling anybody else about this ya hear?  
If word gets out, I won`t hesitate to open a can of whoop-ass on you." Alice rubbed her cheeks and giggled. "I guess your dear Alice will be visiting more often now eh Black?"  
"Shut up." he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.  
"I love you too, Black."


End file.
